


The Return of Sauron

by Books_Books_Books147



Series: LOTR Sequel: Sauron's return [1]
Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, Isengard, M/M, Multi, Past Relationship(s), The Shire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-04
Updated: 2014-12-04
Packaged: 2018-02-28 03:59:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2718011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Books_Books_Books147/pseuds/Books_Books_Books147
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Lord of the rings doesn't end with Gollum dying, instead he is saved last minute by the nazgul. Now Gollum is the new sauron, but how will they destroy him? Sorry i suck at summaries lol but plz read. Also includes past Frodo/Sam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Return of Sauron

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo this is my first fanfic, I am writing this with my best friend Aaron (who is obsessed with LOTR) and ya. Hope ya like it. And its also REALLY descriptive. And you can read it even if you haven't read the books but i recommend that you read them first.

When Mr. Bilbo Baggins of Bag End announced that he would shortly be celebrating his eleventy-first birthday with a party of special magnificence, there was much talk and excitement in Hobbiton.

 

Now all of Hobbiton was excited for the Frodos 53 birthday.

Beauty, pure beauty. That is all I can say for the peaceful tranquility of The Shire. The grass grew greener than ever and the plants and flowers in their final stage of life reflected the sun in sky. The clear blue sky held the suns wonder as the clouds dotted the sky in chunks of white. The grass in the fields a rich dark colour gave the wonder and the delicious feel to the growing cornfields on farmer Maggots farm. Sam had done a lot with Hobbiton. The cows grazed on the pasture as the ponies lead the charge carrying the loads of their tiny masters. Rest was a merely for the lazy (though many still did it for leisure) for many a Hobbit worked. Whether it was in the farm or at the market. Even cutting down a small tree could be considered work.

A lot of the day spent was on the farm. Hobbits near and far were working on pastures, harvesting strawberries, and watching the potatoes grow. The crops have grown big and strong since the passing of Frodo but none, save one, Hobbit in the Shire knew his location. The Potatoes grew a big nice brown. The corn began to ripen as colours of brown and gold began to take over the small buds. The strawberries grew incredibly fast and fruit was everywhere. There were no shortages of apples, as the orchards seemed to stay ripe with cherries and pears year round.

The orchards held a beautiful atmospheric touch in their fields. The grass a beautiful ripe green and the flowers a bright rosy red. The birds in the sky were singing their song as the Hobbit children worked in the fields gathering any fallen fruit they come across. There was a huge variety of fruit. The apple trees held ripe red juicy apples perfectly blushed as red as the roses in the meadow. The orchards grew the finer foods in the Shire and some of the finest cider grew down a little south of Hobbiton. 

The Hobbit fisheries down in Bywater had stocked fish and small treasures for the party and many had gone only to get some last minute shopping for anything left, as the fish had all gone down the river to the Old Forest and the rest of Eriador.

Now even every hobbit was enjoying the gentleness now felt on every part of Middle Earth. The North Farthing had had increasingly low snowfall in the latest years and even though winter was approaching fast very few came to prepare.

“It will never fall” they said and “Oh snow, we hadn’t had much in maybe six months and what we has is depleting.”

 

Although nothing was going all well for nothing. Why the party had just begun. Hobbits from all over jumped with excitement for the birthday and celebration Samwise Gamgee had set up in honour of Frodo. Many Hobbits began making gifts and decorations to hang on the great mallorn tree over Bag End. It’s leaves a golden yellow and bark a precious silver.

The invitations were everywhere. Arnigle Proudfoot made the great pudding known all across the Shire. And Stephanie Hornbugle polished her father's favorite trumpet. Even the smaller populations from the North Farthing had come once again for the party of the Age. The gifts were all set. Merry had gone done to Rohan riding in with the invite and many special guests would be their. Pippin had been sent down to Gondor as well and had brought with him a gift of Hobbit baked croissance but it is unknown if they made it far past the kitchen table. Samwise Gamgee spent no expense and even tried bringing in the best firework makers in all of Middle Earth to recreate the beauty and awe Gandalf had always put into The Shire.

* * * 

Sam was busy out in the garden helping Rosie tend to the petunias he kept well under surveillance. Sam had befallen a love for these plants and would tend them with care. He would work all day tending them. But today he brought his wife and all would not be the same. For a foul wind blew in from the east freezing his bones. “I do not like it Rosie.” he said. “What do you not like?” she asked in return. “The wind it blows a feeling in my body that makes me scared.” “Well why don’t I go in and make you some tea while you work?” “Yes ma’am.” That night Sam slept uneasily in the hole. 

The bright golden wood reflected the light coming from the old lantern outside in the cold dark autumn day. everything was dark even thoughts rousing in his head but he knew not of why he thunk them. Sam was resting down on the cold bed when there was a knocking on the door. 

knock knock... 

Sam opened the door, it was Merry. his face was grave as if he had been chased by an unknown assailant. The last time Sam had seen a face as grave as his was when they encountered a Nazgul. Sam did not know what to do or what to say he could only stare. “What happened Merry? Why are you here?” he said with a sleepy voice. “I can not tell you here for it will endanger us all.” Merry said. Sam invited him in and asked him if he wanted any tea Merry refused saying that he can not stay but only came to tell Sam of bad news. But Sam would not hear it no matter how hard he asked. “I will tell you at Bree. Meet me there and I will tell you what I know.” Sam could do nothing but argue for him to stay. But all he got was “If I stay you will be in danger,” and some “do not tell any one of my visit.” “MErry where will you be off to?” Sam asked in a final plea to have him stay. “I do not know but I assure you this: before September 21st you must be at Bree. If you can bring Pip, he will be of great help. I must be off,” said Merry as something could be heard rattling in the bushes above his Hobbit hole. “I will see you there.” and like that he was gone.


End file.
